Happy Holidays
by reimihara21
Summary: Final Destination HP style! Luna has premonition about the Hogwarts Express exploding and it happens. Death hunts them one by one. M for violence and horror. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE HORROR STORIES.
1. Fieldtrip to America

**Fieldtrip to America Chap Fieldtrip to America Chap.1**

OMG, another HP story! This time, it's Final Destination style!(was watching 5 horror movies in a row) I shall make everyone die a brutal death so if you can't take the violence, I suggest you leave right now. Leave if you have 1) a weak stomach 2)prone to nightmares 3)a huge obsessive fan with one of the characters 4)have to be at least 16 sorry Durante, I don't want you exposed to violence(but I know you'll read it anyways. This is out of my comfort zone so bear with me. If you have any grotesque ideas, tell em to me. I'm also writing a Final Destination fic with KH and OHSHC.(guess) DO NOT GIVE ANYMORE REVIEWS TO MY TWINNY! SHE'S KICKING MY A'S OK. THE MOST I HAVE IS 21 REVIEWS ON ONE STORY! REVIEW!! just kidding, review her story plz so she can be happy! I want wats best for her. Review my BEST PAL'S story Eye Popping! (MoGo is the username) Plz review mine 2 or I'll go insane. I don't own FD and HP. LUV U GUYS. DON'T OWN THE COMPUTER(MY TWIN'S)

It was a spring break, it was the day of the 7th years' fieldtrip to America. They wanted to go to see "America" because it is the "Land of Opportunity"(right, we're having difficult times right now) Also. Remus Lupin, Percy, the Weasely twins, Cedric Diggory and his GF Cho Chang heard about it and volunteered to be chaperones. Everyone was chattering excitedly about going to America. Girls talked about boys; boys talked about sports and other guy things. What seemed like a normal day, would actually change their lives forever.

"Students, proceed to the boarding platform. We will make a stop at London before going to America." McGonagall announced.

Students ran out excited. McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Trelawnley, and Vector also followed.

"Enjoy yourselves." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

They just nodded.

The train felt empty since the other students weren't in there.

"Gosh, can you believe it, we actually get to go to America!" Ron bounced in his seat.

"I know!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes, it will be quite enjoyable." Luna replied in her usual voice.

An odd feeling was in her gut.

The train gave a whistle and was off.

20 minutes in, the lady came with the cart full of goodies. They bought all of it. Hermione had a bag full of jellybeans. Apparently Ron was laughing about a lame joke bumping Hermione causing the jellybeans to fall out of her hands in a curved pattern. Meanwhile, a screw on the tracks was loose. The rumbling coming from the train caused it to unfasten the edge so it was no loose. The sun was setting, making it look like an impressionist painting. Suddenly, the train jerked. The electricity went out; the bridge underneath the water started to collapse. The front car started going downward, screams were heard all over. When the first car collided with the water, the electric cords had a reaction and exploded. The people engulfed in the flames died immediately.

"Shit, gotta get out of here!" Ron jumped our the window but go mutilated by the flaming, hot metal.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. "How do we get out of here?!"

Harry opened the compartment door. He took a step and got burned to ashes. Hermione tried to close the door, but it was stuck. The fire was coming closer, objects flew from the door and crushed everyone. Luna was horrified. She got stuck cuz Ginny was on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna screamed.

"You okay, Luna?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah." Luna said uneasily.

"Gosh, can you believe it, we actually get to go to America!" Rib bounced in his seat.

Luna eyes widened in horror.

"THE TRAIN IS GOING TO CRASH!" Luna yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"THE TRAIN IS GOING TO CRASH IN THE LAKE ABOVE THE BRIDGE! I SAW IT!" Luna was getting frantic.

"Nothing will happen." Ginny reassured the blonde girl.

She got even more frantic and grabbed the speakerphone.

"WE HAVE TO GET OFF THIS TRAIN! ITS GOING TO CRASH!"

Luna rushed out, 22 other people followed suit.

"Are you mad?!" Hermione screeched. "You're about as loony as Trelawnley!"

"I swear, it's true. Professor, I saw it! I saw it!" Luna had tears going down her face.

"What proof do you have?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Look, I know because of the vision, my instinct you freaking dusty old book!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"Chick fights are SO hot." Blaise dragged Draco with him to watch.

"Ms. Lovegood, take us there." Snape said in his monotone voice.

They approached near the bridge area. The train was approaching fast.

"See, nothing's happenin-" Hermoine got cut off by the explosion of the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh god, she was right." Ginny gasped.

The girls' cried, while the boys' looked away.

"Oh my god, Severus, Remus what do we tell Albus." McGonagall said worried.

"That everyone died and we survived?" Lavender said stupidly.

"Where to now?" Malfoy groaned.

"London." Everyone said in unison.

**A/N: The violence will be in the next chapter. Ok, like Detective Conan, I'll leave a little hint for you guys to guess who dies and how. Oh Fred and Luna aren't a pairing.  
**

**Next Reirei's hint: Pamphlet **


	2. Return to London

**Return to London Ch.2**

The gang apparated back to London.

"Great, where are we?" Draco groaned.

"One of my flats," Hermione replied.

"I don't want to go into your flat you filthy mudblood!" the blond replied in disgust.

"Fine, stay out of here!" Hermione said angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will go in whether you like it or not." Professor Snape gave Draco his father's look.

"Yup, right away." Draco squeaked and hastily went inside.

"Nice flat Hermione." Ginny looked around.

"Thanks." Hermione thanked her redheaded friend. "We need to change into muggle clothes."

"As if she has guy clothes." Blaise scoffed.

"You have no idea." Hermione smirked. "I kicked my ex-boyfriend out and he left his stuff here." She lead the boys to her ex's room.

"Hmmm, not bad Granger." Draco tried to give her a compliment.

"Thanks, I think." Hermione gave Draco a weird look. "Ok boys, pick out your outfits. Girls come with me." she lead the girls to her room.

After all the hassle of picking out outfits, everyone met out in the living room.

"So, where do we go now?" Luna asked.

"Let's watch scary movies!" Hermione laughed evilly.

She got out the movie Final Destination.

"Oh God, wer'e gonna watch a boring muggle movie." Draco and Blaise groaned at the same time.

"Shut up!" Hermione smacked both guys upside the head. "I bet you ten galleons that you'll be scared shitless."

"Whoa, who knew Granger could cuss." Pansy said in shock.

"Since forever." Hermione's cousin, Marilee walked in. "Why are all these people here?"

"Because an accident happened at school." Hermione replied simply.

"Train blow up or something." Marilee just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yes." Ginny tilted her head to side.

"No way! Get out!" Marilee said in disbelief.

"Totally serious and now we're watching Final Destination." Hermione grabbed the DVD case.

"Hope what happens in the movie doesn't happen to you."

"It won't. Can you put it in for us?" Hermione asked her cousin nicely looking like an innocent child.

"What's in it for me?" Marilee crossed her arms.

"Ooh, I like her." Blaise checked Marilee out. "If you were a witch and attended Hogwarts, you would have definitely become a Slytherin."

"Maybe. Ok Juno, what is in it for me?" Marilee reiterated her question to her cousin.

"Fine. You can have my laptop for a week." Hermione grumbled.

"Ok, and oh one more thing, no studying for school." Marilee knew her cousin would flip out.

"You know I have to study!" Hermione whined.

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Good, you see things my way." Marilee popped in the DVD and retreated to her cousin's room to play on the laptop.

After all the previews, Hermione played the movie. Hermione was deep in thought. Does death truly have a list on who should die? Is the pattern the order they got off the train? Is it possible that what happened in Final Destination movies could happen in reality?

Luna was also worried. Would she be first? What would've happened if she never had the premonition of the train crashing/exploding?

Hermione and Luna were so deep in thought that they didn't even realize the movie was over.

"What were you guys thinking of during the movie?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing much." Luna said in her usual, whimsical voice.

"It's not as if that's gonna happen in real life." Draco laid his head down on Blaise's lap. "Blaise I'm bored, let's go out."

"Be careful guys." Pansy said to Draco.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Draco scoffed.

"Your demise would be nice." Cedric said sarcastically.

**Premonition**

"_**I hate being surrounded by muggles." **_

"_**So what do you wanna do?" **_

"_**I don't know, go to a bar, or better yet, a hotel."**_

_**They strolled down the street. A man had a pamphlet. Big Ben's on the cover. A bus passed by with an unclear image. Luna couldn't see what was on the bottom half of the pamphlet. A man that had the pamphlet rolled it up and it accidently hit the victim's eye.**_

"_**Ow, my eye!" he placed his hand over his eye. "Stupid muggle paper thing!" he started stepping backwards onto the road. "Stupid muggles you shall pay!"The double-decker bus ran over the seventeen year old while he was giving the man the finger.**_

_**The first victim was…..**_

_**End**_

"Let's go." Blaise pulled Draco up.

"No, don't go out! One of you will die!" Luna grabbed Blaise's arm.

"Maybe the movie's getting to you. Nothing will happen." Blaise assured the Ravenclaw girl.

Actually, what they find out is, the movie will become a reality.

"I hate being surrounded by muggles." Draco and Blaise walked the streets of London looking at muggles with disdain.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Blaise asked his best mate.

"Don't know, go to a bar, or better yet, a hotel." Draco smirked at Blaise.

A man that just finished reading the pamphlet with Big Ben on the cover rolled it up and in the process of doing so, the corner of it oked Draco's eye.

"Ow, my eye!" Draco placed his hand over his eye. "Stupid muggle paper thing!" he started stepping backwards onto the road. "Stupid muggles! You shall pay!" Draco was giving the guy the finger when a double-decker bus came at 40 mph running over Draco.

Blood spattered everywhere. The image on the bus was a dragon. Draco did actually mean dragon. Draco's bloody hand landed in front of Blaise, the hand in which he was giving the guy the finger. Blaise's eyes widened. He lost his pal, his best mate since the day they were born.

"Drake, stop fooling around man, where are you?" Blaise shouted, tears running down his handsome face.

The first victim on Death's list was the Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy. Who will death hunt next? Find out in the next chapter.

_Next ReiRei's hint: Fish_


	3. Muggle London

**Muggle London Ch.3**

**Hi guys xD updating from my journal again xD. I am finally getting out of my laziness lol. After I update the stories and chapters I want to update from my journals, I'll focus on this story, and the other 2 final destination crossovers and then yeah finish 2-3 at a time xD. It's gonna be a lot of work but I can do it xD. Review please that'd make me happy xD**

Blaise cameback and he was as pale as a ghost.

"Yo, where's Drake?" Goyle asked.

"He's dead." Blaise sobbed. "I couldn't do anything!" Pansy embraced her estranged friend and sobbed quietly with him.

"Serves that son of a bitch right. Glad he's kicked the bucket." Ron didn't feel ashamed to say that he's been waiting years for the day of Draco Malfoy's demise.

Ginny smacked Ron upside the head.

"Look, Malfoy may have been an outright git, but he didn't deserve to die the way he did. By the way, what was the method of execution?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Got ran over by a bus." Blaise replied.

"Oooh." Hermione cringed at the thought.

"Um, is what happening now related to the movie?" Luna asked.

"It's just a movie ladies. It's never gonna happen." Marilee walked out shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you believe this movie shit Juno? That's why it's called a movie, well some are based on true stories, but this is fictional so it WON'T HAPPEN. Read my lips: IT IS FICTIONAL AND IT WON'T HAPPEN."

"It could be possible, so we can't exactly rule it out." Cedric was using his thinking gears.

"Yes it could be possible." Luna agreed.

"Don't tell me, all of you agree right? Want to go to my place guys?" Marilee offered.

"Sure!" everyone replied.

"Alrighty, half of you apparate with me." Marilee motioned the shy teens to come over. "Yeah, so I can call Juno to come over later. Take your friends out girl."

**Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Luna and Hermione**

"Who wants to eat out?" Hermione knew Malfoy's two buffoons: Crabbe and Goyle and one her best pals, Ron, would say yes in less than a second.

She got in her car and drove them to a Japanese restaurant.

"Konnichiwa." The waitress greeted them, and showed them to their seats.

They sat near a fish tank and it had an insidious crack.

"Can't believe we're stuck with Malfoy's oafs," Ron grumbled.

The crack in the fish tank started going down at a fast pace. Luna had a funny feeling yet again. The Ravenclaw tried to push those feelings away, but couldn't. Her fists clenched tightly making her skin even paler than usual.

"Luna?" Hermione asked concerned.

All eyes were on her. At the exact same time Luna's fists collided with the table, the tank cracked, water was all over the floor.

'_Maybe this is a sign.'_ Luna thought.

"Let's go to my cousin's house now." Hermione was feeling creeped out.

They didn't even get to order their food. The waitress was left dumbfounded.

**Marilee's Manor**

"Ah, relaxation at last," Lupin felt his tense muscles loosen the moment he stepped in the hot tub. "Wish Tonks could enjoy this with me." he sighed.

Marliee heard a pop and the ten teens landed near the pool.

"Glad you guys could make it. Change and join us."

The gang changed with magic. Ah the beauty of magic. Crabbe strolled over to grab some food. He started shoving a ton of food in his mouth, and since the pool's edge was wet, Crabbe slipped and fell in the deep end of the pool. Since he couldn't swim, he got tired of struggling and sunk to the bottom of the pool. Marilee dove under quickly and tried to pull him up, but he weighed too much. She rose up to the surface.

"Help! He's too heavy!" Marilee was gasping for breath.

Hermione and Luna dove in, but still, they couldn't lift him. Harry dived in and so did Cedric. With their combined strength, they successfully pulled him up, but it was too late, he was already dead. Blood started floating to the surface due to Crabbe hitting the pool headfirst. The unknown figure, Death, claimed yet another life.

Who would be his next victim? Find out next time xD

_Next Reirei's hint:__ Dinosaur_


End file.
